


Autumn Afternoon

by nboedeke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nboedeke/pseuds/nboedeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this years ago and it was published in a national poetry anthology. I’ve modified the original to go with my deep and abiding love for The Doctor and Rose Tyler and my absolute belief that at some point THIS DID HAPPEN! </p><p>This is The Doctor and Rose and it can be either Nine, Ten or Tentoo. Whatever your preference is...</p><p>Also, my first posting here so a little nervous. LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Afternoon

a whisper here from him  
three reverent words  
a responding sigh rises deep inside somewhere  
from her  
a lovers secret  
tossed upon the wind  
scattered to the four corners of this different earth  
riding the waves  
as she is riding him  
his confession  
meant for her ears alone  
as her tender sighs are meant only for his  
arms and legs intertwined  
like the sunlight through the trees  
warm from friction  
on this cool autumn afternoon  
her head tossed back  
hair flowing down  
laughter  
mingling with the flights  
of the butterflies  
and the kaleidoscope leaves  
adrift on the breeze  
cresting to the heavens  
one perfect soft cry  
"oh doctor"  
one answering rough “rose”  
and the day is silent  
everything is still  
with the exception of three heartbeats  
struggling to calm their frantic pace  
and failing…wonderfully


End file.
